THE RIVAL
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Summary : Saat tahu rival yang mengalahkanmu adalah seorang anak kecil, apakah kau akan percaya begitu saja? KIHYUN FF. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN.


THE RIVAL.

.

Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun)

Author : CatLuckKyu

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL.

Summary : Saat tahu rival yang mengalahkanmu adalah seorang anak kecil, apakah kau akan percaya begitu saja? | KIHYUN FF. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam game center sebuah mall di salah satu kota itu, sedang ramai. Setiap hari memang selalu ramai, apalagi jika weekend tiba. Pengunjung bahkan menyempatkan antre demi game yang ingin dimainkannya. Di salah satu game yang di mainkan berdua, depan-belakang, terlihat seorang namja yang tengah bermain dengan asik dan di kerumuni oleh banyak pengunjung baik tua maupun muda akibat kemenangannya yang berlangsung terus menerus. Namja yang masih berpakaian sekolah menengah atas itu terlihat bersorak gembira dan menyombongkan dirinya atas kemenangan yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini. Bahkan kerumunan yang menonton dirinya pun turut memasang taruhan atas kemenangannya.

Saat tiba giliran sang lawan berhenti akibat kekalahan yang kesekian kalinya, Cho Kyuhyun, namja berseragam itu, menyeringai setan saat lawan barunya mulai menantangnya. Game bela diri itu semakin seru saat keduanya sama-sama menjatuhkan satu sama lain seolah tak ingin kalah.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan lawan yang tangguh." Batin Kyuhyun dengan kalut dan kewalahan dengan penyerangan yang sangat cepat.

"Wow...bagaimana bagaimana? Kali ini siapa yang akan menang. Jja pasang uang kalian untuk sahabatku ini. Pasti kalian akan terpukau kembali dengan aksinya." Shim Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun yang dijuluki food monster inilah yang sejak tadi memanfaatkan kondisi ini untuk mencari uang. Dia memang selalu seperti itu dimana-mana. Meski ia hebat dalam bermain game juga, tapi dia lebih hebat dalam memanfaatkan peluang mencari uang. Yang penting halal. Padahal ia tidak kekurangan materi, hidupnya selalu tercukupi. Dia hanya hobby saja. Uangnya nanti akan ia belikan makanan untuk anak-anak jalanan yang di temuinya. Ia cukup dermawan bukan.

"Shit!" Terdengar umpatan dari bibir sexy Kyuhyun. Tak di sangka, rupanya ia kalah telak sodara-sodara. Siapakah yang mampu mengalahkannya ini?

"Yak! Siapa yang berani mengalahkanku eoh?! Cari mati dia!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan emosi membara. Ia menengok dari atas siapa yang berani mengalahkannya. Dan ia sangat shock saat mendapati lawannya adalah anak kecil. Bahkan anak kecil itu malah nyengir ke arahnya.

"Hey, kembalikan uang kami. Dia kalah! Cih memalukan!" Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Changmin mengembalikan uang taruhan yang di pasang para penontonnya. Ia harus menanyakan perihal kekalahan sahabatnya ini yang jarang terjadi.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghampiri tempat duduk si anak kecil yang mengalahkannya tadi.

"Yak! Bocah. Berapa umurmu!"

"Lima tahun hyungnim ehehhe. Hyungnim mau tahu namaku? Kata umma aku tidak boleh bicara sama orang asing. Tapi karena hyung cantik, aku akan memberitahu namaku." Seakan kemarahan Kyuhyun menguar begitu saja. Ia malah memasang muka gemas setelah mendengar celotehan bocah yang ia pikir telah mengalahkannya ini.

"Aigoo... kau manis sekali bocah. Baiklah, hyungnim akan menculikmu suatu hari nanti ne? Sekarang hyungnim boleh tau siapa namamu eoh?" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi tembem bocah lima tahun itu gemas. Ia kalah dengan anak kecil ini.

"Namaku Cim. Arasseoyo hyungnim yang cantik. Nanti setelah aku menjadi tampan aku akan datang pada hyungnim dan kita akan menikah." Cengir bocah itu. Saat Kyuhyun akan menggendong bocah itu saking gemasnya, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Changmin dan pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan namja yang duduk di sebelah bocah itu yang sedang memainkan gamenya, langsung menghentikannya saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Ia melirik tajam pada bocah yang dengan asal ditariknya dan di dudukannya di tempatnya sedangkan ia berpindah ke tempat duduk sebelah yang ternyata kosong. Ternyata namja inilah yang tadi melawan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo hyung tampan? Hyungnim tadi cantik sekali" dan bocah Cim tadi yang tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan benar, kemudian pergi dari sana dengan cengiran polosnya. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak dengan ajakannya menikah tadi. Huft. Anak kecil jaman sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menyambut dengan hangat senyuman Cho umma yang sedang menyirami tanaman di taman depan rumahnya. Di halaman yang tidak terlalu luas itu, ia juga sedang menunggu seseorang. Seorang namja yang tampan. Bahkan mengalahkan ketampanan suaminya saat masih muda. Cho umma rasanya berani selingkuh jika ia tidak setia dengan suami tercintanya. Tapi sayangnya namja ini lebih cocok untuk menjadi menantunya. Cho umma bahkan rela melongokkan kepalanya berulang kali keluar pagar. Seperti seorang gadis yang menunggu gebetannya menjemput. Kekanakkan sekali wanita paruh baya ini.

"Dia datang." Batin Cho umma senang. Ia buru-buru kembali berakting sedang menyirami tanaman yang sudah selesai di siraminya tadi.

"Selamat pagi ibu mertua." Cho umma rasanya ingin sekali melompat dan berjingkrak-jingkrak seketika saat sapaan luar biasa berefek itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Selamat pagi calon menantu." Rupanya Cho umma terbawa suasana. Dan mereka terbahak bersama. Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, menyibak tirai dan menyambut paginya di balkon kamarnya. Ia menengok ke bawah dan melihat ibunya sedang tertawa bersama namja berseragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Ia merasa asing. Nampaknya ia tidak pernah mengenal namja itu. Dan ia hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dengan itu. Lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, eomma akan mengenalkanmu dengan kenalan eomma. Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Ayolah baby... kali ini saja. Ne? Ne?" Cho umma segera mendesak anaknya saat anaknya itu melayangkan tatapan protes yang di hapalnya.

"Demi apa eommaku tercintaaaa. Aku masih sekolah dan eomma sering sekali menjodohkanku." Kyuhyun, anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan sarapan paginya.

"Kali ini berbeda kyuhyunnie. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya." Kyuhyun hanya melirik tajam pada eommanya dan cepat-cepat mencium pipi ibunya agar berhenti membahas ini dan itu. Ia sudah bosan tentu saja.

"Aku berangkat dulu eomma."

"Ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang." Dengan senyuman cerah,ibu satu anak ini mengantar sampai depan pintu anaknya yang akan berangkat sekolah ini. Ia tinggal mengatur jadwal pertemuan anaknya dan calon menantunya ini. Ia sungguh tidak sabar.

.

.

.

.

"Chwang, kau saja yang menggantikanku menemui jodohnya ibuku." Siang itu sungguh cuaca panas sekali. Sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mengoreksi lagi kata-katanya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih tuan muda. Ini sudah ke-sepuluh kalinya kau menyuruhku dengan kalimat yang sama. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban yang sangat menderita atas kebahagiaanmu. Suruh orang lain saja. Kau mungkin lupa atas penderitaanku karena alasan ini juga Cho Kyuhyunnie." Changmin mengungkit kembali pengalaman pahit saat ia menggantikan Kyuhyun untuk menemui calon untuk Kyuhyun dari sang ibu. Cho umma mengadu pada orangtuanya dan ia tidak boleh membuka apalagi mengambil isi dari kulkas, kekasihnya. Di tambah lagi uang jajannya dipotong limapuluh persen dari biasanya selama satu minggu. Itu adalah hukuman paling berat yang di terimanya selama hidupnya karena berkorban demi sahabat. Terdengar sepele memang. Tapi ia juga manusia yang memiliki kelemahan bukan. Intinya ia tidak ikhlas menolong sahabatnya yang sedang kesulitan untuk alasan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya di atas meja. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sedang sibuk menyobek-nyobek kertas yang tidak bersalah di bawah mejanya. Pandangannya menerawang. Ia sedang memutar otaknya yang pintar untuk menghindari permintaan eommanya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dagunya secara tiba-tiba terangkat. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapat ide. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sesuatu di smartphonenya.

To : Malaikat berjiwa keibuan

"Eomma. Aku mau menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Tapi aku yang menentukan tempatnya. Eomma tak perlu khawatir. Suruh dia menemuiku di mall biasa di depan stasiun kereta api. I love u mom" dan ia sedikit menambahkan emoticon love love untuk mendukung cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah. Sesuai janjinya pada ibunya, Kyuhyun tak akan kabur dengan pertemuan ini. Ia sengaja datang terlambat satu jam pada waktu yang disepakati. Ia meminta Changmin untuk tidak menemaninya kali ini. Dengan tampilan yang seadanya, Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah cafe yang berada di mall tersebut. Dan mencari meja bernomor 23 lalu menghampirinya dan duduk begitu saja tanpa mengatakan permisi atau kalimat sopan lainnya terhadap orang di hadapannya yang sudah berada disana sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa wanita yang akan bertemu denganku menyuruhmu untuk menggantikannya?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah tak bersalahnya pada namja di hadapannya. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Calon istrinya tak ada sopan-santunnya sama sekali.

"Yeoja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan lagi-lagi ia langsung merebut kopi dihadapan namja itu lalu meminumnya.

"Hweehhh pahit." Selanjutnya Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia hanya menampilkan cengirannya saat namja di hadapannya ini menatapnya.

"Namaku Kim Kibum."

"Jadi benar ya? Yeoja itu tidak datang? Ah. Aku beruntung sekali. Sampaikan terimakasihku padanya ya." Tanpa menggubris sama sekali Kibum yang memperkenalkan diri padanya, Kyuhyun lekas pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, sebelum ia melangkah jauh, sebuah tangan menariknya dan memaksanya duduk di atas pangkuan Kibum. Tanpa basa-basi lagi seperti calon istrinya ini, Kibum segera memberi lumatan panas pada sang calon istri. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai mendesah-desah. Seolah ia tak ingat lagi ia sedang berpijak dimana. Untung saja cafe itu sedang ramai dan suaranya sedikit teredam oleh keramaian.

Lumatan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun segera meraup dengan rakus oksigen di sekitarnya. Seluruh pasang mata di ruang itu bahkan menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka sukses menjadi trending topik di cafe itu. Bahkan ada yang sampai teriak tertahan. Dan ada juga yang mengabadikan moment mereka. Tidak lain salah satunya adalah Cho umma. Ya, beliau tidak mungkin melewatkan bagaimana sang calon menantu merebut perhatian Kyuhyun dan ia senang sekali bahwa calon menantunya itu adalah tipe-tipe agresif dan jujur. Jujur karena tergoda.

"Masih mencari yeoja?" Dengan senyum membunuhnya, Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah. Tangan kirinya bahkan sudah menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar tak kemana-mana.

"Terimalah kekalahanmu sekali lagi." Dan Kyuhyun sukses terbelalak tak percaya saat Kibum menyerahkan sebuah video singkat dimana mereka berdua tengah berduel dimana setelah itu Kyuhyun mengira ia di kalahkan oleh anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku milikmu Kim Kibum." Dan Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia adalah orang yang sportif. Ia sangat senang mendapatkan orang yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam game. Apalagi lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat tampan. Ia nanti akan berterimakasih pada ibu tercintanya.

"Ngghhh bum... su-dah ne." Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah di bawah pengaruh Kibum yang seorang good kisser itu. Bahkan rasanya seluruh persendian Kyuhyun terasa lemas sekali seperti jeli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

1988, February 3rd.

..., February 3rd.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN MY KYUHYUN MY PRINCE CHO KYUHYUN.

Maaf ya ffnya jelek ehehehe. Mohon bimbingannya dari kalian para readers. Ini adalah ff ketiga yang aku tulis hari ini. Makasih yang udah review di ff sebelumnya. Big Love buat kalian^^

RnR PLEASEEEEEE...^^

Salam hangat dari istrinya Kyuhyun ini^^ TERIMAKASIH.


End file.
